TT DRABBLES
by Pagebypage2467
Summary: All kinds of pairings! Spaqua, Bbrae, Cybee, Flinx, Robstar, Jerikole, and maaayyybbeee kydxraven in the future. R&r!
1. Spaqua

**A/n: based off an unfinished cartoon of toonzelda99s **

**slash**

**Spaqua status: everybody knows but them. Even the mute boy.**

**pairings: SPAQUA some cybee, flinx**

It was the annual Titans New Year's Eve party. Everyone who was anyone was there. Even Kole and Jericho, who lived unbelievably far away attended. it was the party of the year. E_very year. _Press was strictly not allowed, and what happened at that party stayed at that party, but everyone agreed it was **the **thing of the year.

And Speedy was not enjoying it one bit. He had wanted to go, originally, but now that he was here and standing alone in a corner, he was pretty sure he would've liked to spend New Years eve some other way.

Bee danced over to Speedy with her boyfriend Cyborg and slung her arm around his shoulders.

"You look like you're having fun." She said, waving Sparky off to find some punch or something.

"Oh. Hey Bee." Speedy mumbled, leaning against a wall. Bee frowned.

"You're not dancing. Something wrong Speedster?" she asked, hands on hips.

" I'm just not in the mood for partying." He replied shortly.

"**LIAR**" She said. "You were the one begging to come to this party. Why aren't you out having fun? What's bugging you?" It was true. It had sounded fun at first. The reality was way different. He didn't answer and Bee stared at him stubbornly. She turned so she could see what he was glowering at. A sly smile broke across her face. Speedy's ginger complexion failed him, betraying at first a small blush and then downright red.

"Oooh I see..." She practically cackled. She had followed the archer's gaze to where Aqualad was dancing happily. By himself. "Thats why. Y'know, I'm actually only confirms my suspicions and-"

"W-what are you talking about?" Speedy stammered, his whole face maroon. Was that a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead? Bee grinned

"Don't play dumb. You want Princey over there." She stated triumphantly.

"Bee, that's ridiculous! I wouldn't I mean I'm not-!" Bee smirked.

"Bullshit you ain't! Go ask him to dance or I'll do it for you." Speedy's flushed pallor suddenly became very pale. But he regained some of his usual cockiness. A tiny bit.

"You wouldn't." He said, but it sounded suspiciously like a question.

"AQUALAD! Hey! Get over here!" She yelled, laughing as Speedy tried to shush her. The Atlantean looked over in their direction. He smiled brightly and stopped dancing, gently nudging past Jinx and Kid Flash, the former of which was dancing very very close to her boyfriend. Speedy glared at Bee, imagining various arrows he could use to kill her.

"Hi Speedy! Bee! This is so fun! We should do it more often!" Aqualad said happily, greeting the pair. Speedy flushed.

"Hey Roy, are you ok? You look kind of... Red." He said, glancing over at Speedy. Who turned away.

"I'm fine sushi breath." he mumbled. Bee laughed.

" Dont worry about him. He's just jealous cos you're having more fun than him." Aqualad's dark purple eyes lit up.

"Come on then!" And the Atlantean teen grabbed Roy's wrist and pulled him onto the dance floor. Stunned, the archer followed compliantly. The two began to dance, Speedy slightly more awkward than Aqualad.

"Uh, Garth, you didn't have to... I mean... I'm a guy. People will think-" he began.

" So? You're not the only one who swings that way, hotshot."

"Oh no, I'm not-!" Aqualad laughed.

" Yes you are! I saw you with Robin that one time!" Speedy stopped.

" Wait, you're gay too?" Aqualad nodded.

"Oh thank god, because otherwise this would be super awkward." He said. Then out of the blue, Roy Harper took Aqualad by the shoulders and kissed him deeply. Initially surprised, Aqualad soon linked his hands around Speedy's neck and pulled him closer, both were unaware that almost everyone in the room was watching except for Kid flash, who was busy swapping spit with his ex villainess girlfriend. And Bee, who was busy collecting money from Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire.


	2. Flinx

**A/N: R&R!**

**Pairing: Flinx**

**Disclaimer: Eu não tenho nada (I don't own anything in Portuguese)**

Jinx was quickly running out of options. Melvin looked on the brink of tears, Timmy was wailing hysterically and Teether just wouldn't let go of the couch. Why had she agreed to this?

Well, at least that annoying Kid Flash hadnt showed his face. He'd asked her out a couple days ago, but she wasn't sure how to answer. He definitely liked her, and the feeling was mutual, but what if he left her? What if her bad luck caught up? Jinx was sharply returned to the real world by 2 tiny incisors in her left calf.

"OWWWW!" She yelped. Melvin promptly burst into tears. She froze. This was too much. Jinx zapped Teether, and he fell to the ground, sniffling. Quickly she dashed into Kid Flash's kitchen and grabbed a bandage and a handful of other things. Running back into his living room, Jinx threw a pad of paper and a box of crayons onto the floor. The kids perked up immediately. She cleaned her wound and headed into Kid Flash's kitchen, starting to make cookies. They'd been living together for more than 3 months, after Kid Flash had "accidentally" burnt down her last place and offered her the guest room in his apartment. Just as she was taking the cookies out of the oven, Kid Flash snatched one and hollered;

"JINXY! I'm hooome!" Jinx laughed and swatted where his wrist should have been. "Have you considered my offer?" He asked, reaching for another cookie. Just then, Melvin, Timmy and Teether toddled into the kitchen, clutching their art pad between them. They grabbed for the still steaming plate of gooey cookies.

"Hi Mr. Jinx's boyfriend. do you like out picture?" They asked, holding it up. Blushing, he surveyed it.

"I'm not sure thats anatomically correct, but hey, looks great anyway." Jinx peered over her dishes at it. It showed 2 figures connected by the lips. One had spiky pink devil horns and the other was dressed chiefly in red and yellow.

"He's not my boyfriend. And that's not how people kiss." She protested. Kid Flash nodded.

"Yeah. They kiss like this." He said, and captured Jinx's lips with his own. At first she was frozen, then her cheeks warmed and she nibbled his bottom lip. Choruses of 'ewww's erupted from the kids and they broke apart, their foreheads leaned against each other.

"I'm guessing that's a yes then?" He asked. She nodded and touched her lips to his again.


End file.
